


Just Trust Me

by yo_kookie



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Divorce, Established Relationship, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_kookie/pseuds/yo_kookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yu cheats. Yosuke accepts it. Yu cheats one time too many and Yosuke leaves. Five years later, they meet unexpectedly and Yu wants to get back together. Yosuke is against it, leading to Yu becoming the biggest stalker I history, and a really disappointed Nanako. Can Yu get Yosuke to say the three words that started their relationship or is Yosuke too jaded love again? </p>
<p>Uses Narukami Yu in place of Seta Souji because I was introduced to P4 with Yu, not Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure where I want to go with this. It's just been on my mind for awhile. I will gladly accept help with the plot! Whether it be in the form of comments or messages. You WILL get credit for your ideas, unless you specify otherwise. I have chapter two in the works, but that's as far as I am. I'm very open to ideas and helpful critiques, so feel free to comment with any help you can provide!

"Yu, Nanako, I'm home!" Yosuke called out as he switched on the lights in the living room and set down his car keys. What met him when the room lit up was a scene all too familiar, but it broke his heart as if it was the first time again. Yu was, for what was probably the fourth time this month, sprawled across some woman, his shirt open and his hand down her skirt. The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. How many times now? Eight? Ten? Either way, Yosuke decided it was enough. He was sick of looking the other way and pretending like it never happened. Grabbing his car keys he muttered a "Sorry for interrupting," before slamming the door shut and running to his still warm car. Yu, of course, ran after him. 

Yosuke had managed to shakily put his keys in the ignition and hastily speed away before Yu had done something stupid to try an stop him. After about an hour, Yosuke's mind caught up with him and he let the hot tears fall from his eyes. He cried all the to wherever he was going, which, evidently, appeared to be a shoddy motel about three hours away from his house. When he was all situated in the cramped room, Yosuke finally had time to reflect on what exactly had happened. 

Yu had been doing this for a few months. At first, Yosuke let it slide. After all, Yu was a big chick magnet in high school, so of course he'd attract the attention of young women. Thinking back on it, he regretted not actually talking to the other man about it. Soon after the first few women, Yu started to bring them home. Yosuke had yelled at him about it once or twice and he'd respond with an apology and promise not to do it again. He never did keep those promises. And now, here he was. Locked in a motel room twirling the small golden ring around his ring finger. Marriage was supposed to be based on trust, right? So why in the hell was Yu being so unfaithful? They had a daughter, for Christ's sake! Yosuke sighed and threw the small ring at the wall before finally deciding to go to bed. It was a sleepless night, to say in the least.  
-  
He was up early next morning. The three hour drive back to his house was painful. All that time with just him and the dark recesses of his mind. No, he was not crawling back. Not after all that shit Yu had put him through. Yosuke was merely going back to get his things and return the thing that sybolized their "trust" for each other. That was it, nothing else to it. 

Managing to come back to an empty house (Yu was at work, just as he'd suspected), the brunette quickly loaded all of his things in the back of his truck. After scribbling a quick note and leaving both his wedding ring and Yu's credit cards on the table, he was off. Honestly, he had no idea where to go. There was some money in his savings account, but how would he find a job? A gas station might support him for a bit, but it wouldn't last. There was no way he could go back to his parent's. They were so ashamed when they found out their son was marrying a man, they disowned him on the spot.  
The thought of what was yet to come haunted him as he drove. All of the "What if's" swirled around in his head. Was he right to leave Yu to begin with? What would Nanako think? He tried with all his might to drown out all of the possible scenarios and questions. One question, however, continued to remain. It was the question that hadn't left his head since he first caught Yu in the act. Was this really love?


	2. Chapter 2

Five years ago, Yu's husband had left him. He'd only left behind a note and his wedding band. Where he was now was a mystery, but that note had snapped Yu back to reality. The anguish that followed Yosuke's departure was overwhelming. Nanako constantly asked when her other father would be back. Yu would always lie, saying a quiet, "Soon enough." He knew, deep down, that he'd never come back. He'd constantly find himself fishing the note out from the back of his nightstand drawer and reading it. It always seemed to make him feel ashamed all over again.

"I'm done. I can't fucking stand it anymore. I get that you're bored with me and shit, but you could've at least told me. It's not exactly a field of fucking daisies when you come home to your husband doing some random chick who probably flashed him in the club. If this is what marriage is, then I never want this shit again. I thought we were supposed to trust each other, tell each other whatever was on our mind. Guess I was wrong, huh? Whatever. 

I'm leaving, and I'm sure as hell not coming back. At the very least, treat Nanako right. Don't treat her like you did me, 'cause I'm not gonna be there for her. Don't try contacting me. By the time you read this, my cell phone number, email, credit card numbers will all have changed. You have no way to get ahold of me, so let's keep it that way. Thanks for all the fun stuff, partner. I'll miss it. 

-Yosuke

Also: divorce papers are in the mail." 

They did indeed get divorced. It all happened over the course of a month. Despite what Yosuke had said, Yu still tried to get in contact with him. Even after talking to everyone who knew him, no one could find him. It was like he'd just disappeared off the face of the earth. Thinking back on it, maybe it was better this way. Although, he hadn't had an affair or a date since Yosuke had left. He just didn't have the time.   
-  
"Dad, I have to pee!" Nanako whined from the backseat. Yu looked over and nodded, explaining that he'd start the gas then take her inside. In a matter of minutes, they were inside the gas station, Nanako in the bathroom and Yu trying to decide what kind of chips to take along for the long car ride again. A cry of "Dad!" made Yu's head shoot right up. Who ever was bothering Nanako would be in for- 

That was. 

Nanako was smiling and holding on to none other than Yosuke's hand. Yu couldn't help but stare. A person could change a lot in five years. His golden brown hair was longer, and pulled back into a small ponytail. His skin was paler than Yu remembered, and he could see all of the freckles dusting his face clearly. It seemed that he'd ditched his trademark orange headphones and replaced them with an equally orange scarf. He was bundled up in a a black pea coat, and wow did it compliment him nicely. When he looked up to face the light haired male, the brunnette's eyes narrowed and he pulled away from Nanako before going up to the register. Yu followed, Nanako in tow. 

Yosuke managed to get out before the other two did. He quickly lit a cigarette and hurried to his car, hoping the gas was done. Of course, it wasn't. Way to add to his shitty last five years. 

Not even a minute later, there was Yu. He didn't say anything, a typical trait for him. Finally, Yosuke spat, "What the hell do you want?!" 

"I want you to apologise," came the simple answer. Yosuke would've asked for what, but he had a pretty good idea. So, instead, he tried changing the subject. 

"Look, I don't know if you read my note or not, but you're not supposed to be in contact with me. So get the hell out already."

Yu was silent, and as a reply he ripped the cigarette from Yosuke's mouth and threw it on the ground before stomping it out. Nanako just stood by and watched. She couldn't comprehend why they were fighting. Parents weren't supposed to fight, right? 

"Apologise to Nanako," Yu growled. 

"If we're talking apologies, why don't you start with me?!" Yosuke yelled back. "You weren't supposed to find me, and even if you did accidentally you should've just looked the other way instead of causing all of this unecessary bullshit!"

There was a dull thud signifying that the gas was done and Yosuke hurriedly put the pump back before getting in the car. Yu grabbed his arm and he pulled away before shutting and locking the door. He started the car, and with one more look to the family he left behind, he drove off. 

Yu ushered Nanako to their car before following the same process Yosuke had. He'd gotten a good look at the brunnette's license plate, and intended to follow him. If anyone had asked what possessed him to follow, Yu couldn't really think of a viable reason other than love.


End file.
